


Heels

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Heels, M/M, this is all charley's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongup watched too many youtube videos and now formed a group with the Ice Cream Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with Charley about this and now here it is. This is all her fault. (I love you!)

To be honest, Jongup has no idea where this idea came from. He remembered watching youtube videos. One thing lead to another and all of a sudden he began to watch choreographed dances that he's surprised these people could even do. Then he stumbled upon a youtube channel that he's never seen any male do in his life.

They were dancing in heels.

It was one video, until he couldn't stop and kept watching.

"What are you watching?" he heard someone ask.

He looked up and saw Youngjae and Junhong standing behind him, watching one of the videos. Yeah, he can't explain this.

"Do you guys wanna form a three member subunit with us dancing in heels?" Jongup blurted out.

Youngjae and Junhong looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"Why would we do that?" Youngjae asked.

Jongup made the video full screen and pressed the play button. The music began to play and a couple of the dancers were dancing in the beginning. Then a few seconds later, the choreographer and two other dancers in heels began to dance to the music. Jongup looked at Youngjae and Junhong, who seemed transfixed with the three dancers. The video soon ends and Jongup waits for their response.

"Do you think they carry our size in heels?" Junhong asks him.

"Wait, I'm not dancing in a pair of heels," Youngjae told them.

"Why not? Maybe now we can understand what girls go through when they dance in heels. Besides, I bet Yongguk will appreciate your hard work with dancing in heels," Jongup told him.

Youngjae thought about it.

"We do need to find ways to spice up our sex lives," Youngjae concluded.

The three left the dorm and made their way towards the mall.

\-----

Jongup spotted the heels he thinks could work perfectly. They were high heeled boots with studded faux spikes along the seam. The heels was a bit think and high, but he thinks he could pull them off. He looked at the sizes, until he realized that he has no idea how to convert men's sizes to women's.

"These are cute," Junhong said, showing Jongup the heels he found. They were faux leather with a zipper and a skinny heel.

"I'm afraid you're going to break them, though?" Jongup commented.

"I know. These are for my stage heels," he said. He pulled out a pair of suede heeled boots with a thicker heels and colorful sequence. "These are for practice."

"I like the way you think," Jongup said, looking at a pair of heeled boots that he's been admiring for a while. They were faux leather with a pair of feathers tied in a knot and the heel itself was a bit skinny, but looked like they could work on the stage.

"Have we found our two boots?" Youngjae asked, holding up a pair of two perfect boots in a size that Jongup think is his size.

"I don't know how to convert men's sizes to women," Jongup confessed.

"Yeah, I don't know either," Junhong confessed, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I talked to one of the workers and she told me how to do it," Youngjae offered.

After converting their size to women's, they bought their heels and quickly went to the dorm before the older ones discover where they went. They don’t need explain themselves right now and have to be forced to show them what the younger three bought at the mall.

"Where should we hide them?" Junhong asked.

"We can put them in Youngjae's room. Himchan refuses to go back in there after Youngjae threw one of his shoes at him," Jongup suggested.

The three placed their heels in Youngjae's room and took out their practice heels. Jongup brought out a bag and placed all the heels inside as well as his laptop. (They need references to figure out the choreography.)

"Where are you three going?" the three heard Daehyun ask.

"We… need to practice the choreography for the new comeback. Youngjae is having a bit of trouble and asked for our help," Junhong said.

"And it takes all two of you?" he asked.

Junhong looked at Jongup and motioned for him to do something. Jongup internally groaned. Just because Daehyun's his boyfriend doesn't mean he has to do everything.

"Of course it does! It's to give him certain perspectives on how to dance is all," Jongup said, forcing a smile on his face.

Daehyun raised an eyebrow, but left it alone and went back to the kitchen. The three let out a sigh of relief and quickly made their way out of the dorm.

\-----

Yongguk entered the dorm and took off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and already saw Himchan and Daehyun sitting down already.

"Should I ask?" he asked.

"We're speculating on what our boyfriends are doing," Himchan explained.

"Okay, why?" Yongguk asked.

"They've been sneaking out of the house a lot, having some sort of secret dance rehearsal by themselves. I mean, this morning, when they were leaving for the dance room, Himchan offered to tag along to learn the new choreograph, they quickly made up some excuse how it should only be the three of them. We think they're cheating on us," Daehyun explained.

Yongguk sat down with them and raised an eyebrow.

"You have this little faith in our boyfriends? What if they're doing something in secret like practicing for a dance recital for themselves?"

Himchan and Daehyun were quiet. They knew that the leader was right, but they were still skeptical.

"What if we follow them?" Daehyun suggested.

Himchan and Yongguk both slapped him upside the head.

\-----

Yongguk, Himchan, and Daehyun all sat on the couch of the practice room. Their management wanted them to sit down and watch the younger's new dance routine that they need opinions about. They're not sure whether or not to put the routine in the show, so they need someone else's opinions about whether or not they should allow the maknae line to perform their dance.

"I hope it's not something stupid," Himchan muttered.

"We need to be supportive. Who knows, maybe it'll be entertaining," Yongguk told him.

"Or embarrassing," Daehyun muttered, which earned a light slap from Himchan.

"Oh, they're here!" they heard Junhong announce.

They saw Jongup's head and smiled at them. He motioned for the others to follow them out. That was when they noticed their entire attire.

They were wearing loose shirts, but tight leggings. And heels. Why were they wearing heels?

Youngjae, Jongup, and Junhong all stood in formation. The other three were staring at the dancers like it was the first time they've seen them. Just then, the music began to start. Then Beyonce's voice could be heard. Then they began to dance.

The older three were pretty sure that the dances they were doing in heels were practically impossible. Especially with the type of heels they were wearing. The songs kept switching and the older three began to feel uncomfortable. Not because of the dance routine, but because they never realized that they were so damn sexy doing them.

The younger three were dancing like nothing is wrong. When Crazy in Love finished, the music began to shift to The Pussycat Dolls' Buttons. This dance was a little trickier to Youngjae, but they were able to finally pull it off, thankfully. After the dance was done, they looked at the older members.

"What do you think? Do you think it's appropriate for the concert?" Junhong asked.

Let's just say that nobody got any sleep that day. Or week.

The dance, however, was a success with the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> You should click on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc17H68IKMs) and [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0MYXh52tWQ&t=0m19s) for reference


End file.
